


Family means nobody gets left behind

by sinkluvbug



Series: Julie and the Three Singing Idiots [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: ALEX AND JULIE ARENT DATING OKAY THEY JUST LIKE TO CUDDLE, Alex Mercer & Julie Molina are Best Friends, Alex Mercer Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Good Friend Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Julie Molina, Insomnia, Julie Molina Loves The Phantoms, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Julie Molina, Supportive Julie Molina, julie and alex are the best jatp characters no i will not be taking criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkluvbug/pseuds/sinkluvbug
Summary: Alex has a nightmare and Julie can't fall asleep. They decide to help each other out :)
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina
Series: Julie and the Three Singing Idiots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100552
Kudos: 77





	Family means nobody gets left behind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! Here's part six!
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in so long. School has become really stressful for me. I'm working on a longer story for part seven to make up for my lack of posting.
> 
> There's mentions of insomnia in this fic, in case anyone is triggered by it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_Lilo and Stitch_ had always been one of Julie’s favorite movies. It was funny and heart-felt, and it never failed to brighten her mood. But one certain quote from the movie had always stuck with her, and Julie had been thinking about it a lot recently.

_“Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind.”_

_Ohana,_ for Julie, were two groups of people. They were her dad and Carlos, the ones who had always stuck with her. And it was also Alex, Luke and Reggie. Her band, her boys. The people who had her back no matter what. And she was certain not to lose them the way she lost her mom.

It was Saturday night, in the middle of July. The boys had long since retired down to sleep in the studio, and Julie was in her bedroom, flipping through her songbook. She hadn’t been able to fall asleep all week, and she was slowly running out of fuel. Was it insomnia? Julie had no clue. All she knew was that her eyes were heavy and her body was begging for some rest, but she couldn’t get any.

Slipping on her big leopard shoes, Julie tip-toed down to the studio, careful not to wake her dad or Carlos. She pushed open the big barn doors, and looked towards the couch, where Luke and Reggie were fast asleep. She closed the doors and walked over to the loft, hoping to maybe get some sleep there. But instead, Julie found Alex wrapped in his pink hoodie, crying softly.

“Alex? What’s wrong?” Julie whispered, rushing over to him.

“Julie!” Alex said, frantically wiping his eyes. “What are you doing?”

Julie sat down next to the blonde drummer on a big bean bag. “Alex, why were you crying?”

Alex sniffled, a stray tear falling down his cheek. “Bad dream. It was about my family.”

Julie frowned. She knew how bad Alex was treated after he came out to his parents, and how much it had affected him. It disgusted her how Alex's parents had treated him, and why they would do that to their _own son._ Julie had sinced promised to never let anyone hurt him again.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” She asked.

Alex shook his head and pulled his hood over his head. Julie moved closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“One of my favorite movies is Lilo and Stitch. There’s a quote that came from the movie, and it’s always stuck with me.” Julie said.

“What is it?”

“‘Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind.’ Your parents left you behind after they didn’t accept you for who you are. That sucks, man! No parent should ever do that to their kid. But now, you have me, Luke and Reggie. We’re your family. We’re your ohana. And we’re not gonna leave you behind like your parents did.” Julie said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Alex looked at her. “You promise?”

Julie nodded. “Yeah, Alex. I promise. You’ll always have us.”

Alex smiled softly and pulled Julie in for a hug. She chuckled, burying her head into the soft fabric of his hoodie. The two stayed like that for several minutes, until Alex pulled away and pointed to Julie’s eyes.

“Now, why do you have huge undereye bags, missy? I thought I told you to get some sleep.” Alex scolded quietly. 

Julie grinned sheepishly and shrugged. “I just haven’t been that tired lately. I don’t know. I came down to the studio to see if I could actually fall asleep here.”

Alex stood up, grabbing multiple blankets, pillows and beanbags that had been laying around in the loft. He made a make-shift bed and laid down on it, motioning for Julie to join him. They snuggled in together, with Alex wrapping Julie in a big hug and Julie resting her head on his chest. The two dozed off to sleep, comfortable in each other’s embrace.

When Luke and Reggie woke up the next day, all they found were a blob of pink and lots of curly brown hair snuggling together, fast asleep.


End file.
